


Lazy Playing

by dragonyfox



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, D/s, M/M, kinda body worship bc grantaire, soft puppyplay, trans!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes home after a very long day at work, so Grantaire sets up a scene that Enjolras doesn't have put effort into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Playing

Grantaire’s painting had been interrupted several times throughout the day by his text tone. All but one of the texts had been from Enjolras, complaining about his day. Apparently, Marius kept fucking things up because he wouldn’t stop mooning over the new girl, and it was driving Enjolras up a wall. (The one text that hadn’t been from Enjolras was from Courfeyrac, apologizing for Marius.)

Luckily, his painting was nearly done already, and he managed to finish it completely an hour before Enjolras would be home, and he sent a text to his boyfriend.

_R: would playin make u feel better?_

_E: Yes, if you’re alright with playing tonight. Did you finish your painting commission?_

_R: ;)_

Grantaire, grinning, set about cleaning the apartment and setting up for a scene. It would have to be a simple one, since Enjolras was already so swamped with work and wouldn’t want the stress of doing a big scene, but that was okay. Grantaire liked the simple ones.

.

He knelt naked on the ground, holding his collar in his teeth. It wasn’t a fancy collar, and in fact wasn’t a collar made for a human at all. Grantaire had picked it up at a pet store one day as a joke, but Enjolras had taken the joke seriously. It had been one of his better impulse buys.

The nylon didn’t taste very good, but he only had to hold it until Enjolras got home, and Enjolras was always punctual.

As if on cue, the door unlocked and opened, and Enjolras stepped inside the apartment.

He smiled when he saw Grantaire. “I wasn’t sure what kind of play you were thinking, but I should have known you’d go for this. Playing with a cute puppy is always relaxing, isn’t it?”

Grantaire grinned back.

Enjolras gently took the collar from his teeth, and buckled it around Grantaire’s throat, tightly but not enough to choke him. Neither of them cared to endure questions about why Grantaire had bruises on his neck.

“Puppy, did you turn up the heat?” Enjolras asked. He was nearly a foot shorter than Grantaire was, so he didn’t have to lean down very far to run his fingers through Grantaire’s hair.

Grantaire shook his head. He likes being able to cuddle up under the blankets with Enjolras, even though he sometimes worried about getting a cold.

Enjolras snorted. “Of course. You want me to warm you up, don’t you?”

“Woof,” Grantaire said.

“Oh, alright, get up,” Enjolras said, tugging at Grantaire’s curls. “It’s too cold for you to crawl.  You’ve probably been sitting here like that for too long as it is, you ridiculous puppy.”

Grantaire stood, and stole a kiss.

Enjolras huffed out a laugh and tugged on his hair again. “Pick me up.”

He was used to Enjolras only giving him the bare minimum of warning before jumping up, so he caught him easily, wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ waist and under his ass. Enjolras kissed him again, and slipped his fingers under the collar around Grantaire’s neck.

“Bed,” he commanded. “I’m going to fuck you and then we’re going to watch a movie, and then I’m going to finish up the work I need done for tomorrow while you sit at my feet so I can pet your hair.”

Grantaire grinned eagerly, and walked to the bed slowly, careful to not trip over the rug in the living room or the stacks of books.

Once in front of the bed, he spun them around, ad fell backwards, taking Enjolras down with him. Enjolras yelped and smacked his arm.

“Don’t be a shit, Grantaire!” he scolded.

Grantaire whined apologetically and nuzzled his neck, laying kisses one after the other on his collarbone and throat. His hands roamed Enjolras’ sides and back, touching gently and reverently. Enjolras indulged him and let him apologize wordlessly.

“Alright, enough of that,” Enjolras said after a moment, though he softened his words with his hands in Grantaire’s hair. “I want you to eat me out.”

Well, hell yeah, Grantaire could do that. He flipped them over so that Enjolras was underneath him, and started peeling his clothes away as best he could without letting Enjolras get up.

He paused at Enjolras’ binder, and tugged questioningly.

“Go ahead,” Enjolras told him, and so Grantaire unzipped it. Enjolras took a deep breath and hummed approvingly. “Alright now, do what I told you to do already. I’m impatient and tired and grumpy and you’re supposed to be cheering me up, R.”

Impatient, Grantaire mouthed and then trailed kisses down Enjolras’ belly while he tugged his pants and underwear off.

“C’mon,” Enjolras whined.

Grantaire smiled against his hip bone, but obeyed finally, licking gently into Enjolras. He tasted like soft skin and salt and Grantaire was always fond of salty flavors, so eating his boyfriend out was never a hardship.

Enjolras’ hips rocked up and he whined again, high pitched and wordless and needy. Grantaire licked and kissed and finally sucked on his clit until Enjolras was shaking and then bucking up and pressing down against Grantaire’s face harshly before jerking back again.

“You’re such a good boy,” Enjolras sighed. “That was very nice. But I’m lazy and tired today, so I think I’m done for the night. If you want to come, you can rub off against me.”

Grantaire clambered up to straddle Enjolras’ thigh, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. He had been hard since Enjolras had put his collar on, and it didn’t take more than a minute to come across Enjolras’ leg and belly.

“Good boy,” Enjolras said, and tugged him up to kiss him.

“One of us needs to clean this mess up,” Grantaire said between kisses. “I already set up aftercare stuff. Rag by the sink, blanket in the dryer, juice in a water bottle in the fridge.”

“well, since you set this all up for me and did all the work, I suppose I can go get the stuff,” Enjolras said, smiling. “But you have to set up the laptop and pick a movie that won’t make us argue.”

“Deal.”

He rolled Grantaire off of him and left the room. Grantaire dug his laptop out from under the bed and pulled up Netflix. He figured there was no way they could argue over the Road to El Dorado, and pressed play.

Enjolras came back into the room just as the opening song started.

“Good choice,” he said, and handed Grantaire the water bottle filled with juice. “The blanket will be ready in a few minutes.”

Grantaire had to go fetch the blanket, because Enjolras had fallen asleep completely. He was adorable, though, and Grantaire was happy with curling up against Enjolras’ body and draping the warm blanket over them.


End file.
